The Rise
by Scott Daniel Miller
Summary: After "The Arrival," three months pass, as a prodigal daughter returns, and a new battle rages on...


_**THE RISE**_

By Scott Miller

_**ROYAL PALACE, THREE MONTHS AFTER **_The Arrival

Three months have passed. Three long months ago, which only seemed like a week ago, a young man from Earth named David Kincaid had made the transition from life on his home planet, to being taken in under the fold of the heroes and defenders of his now-adopted world, Eternia. Already had he grown accustomed to the way of life there. He has finally gotten used to the beautiful sunsets, how scenic the rest of this world was that time ago, and even now. But he was not there to just enjoy the scenery. He was now also here to help defend this world against those who had opposed it. One of those forces David already knew, by the name of Skeletor. David met Skeletor the day he stumbled upon Eternia. The famed Lord of Destruction had tried to fancy David on to the side of evil, to help him in his ongoing struggle against Eternia's greatest hero, He-Man. His plan backfired and so did an attempt to return David to his home world. He insisted that he stay, so that he may be able to help in the fight. Now, David is familiar with Eternia's history, has adopted their customs, and was ready to fight alongside new friends and legends, and those he now considered his family. Now, after eight months after being taken into the Royal Palace in the capital of Eternos, he now stands on the borderline to possibly becoming a legend in his own right.

Prince Adam was fishing at a nearby pond with his giant pet tiger, Cringer. He was laid back, fishing rod close by, propped up, in case he ever caught anything, while the cowardly tiger lay sleeping about two meters away. He was thinking about how effectively he, as He-Man, and the Royal Guard, led by his fiancee Teela, had fought off Skeletor's forces these past several years, and then even more effective since David decided to help in the fight. David's dedication, as well as his complete and total defiance against those who opposed peace in Eternia had surprised even the Prince himself.

"I kinda figured you were here," a voice from behind the prince had said to him. Adam turned around and there was David, along with the Trollan magician, and royal court jester, Orko.

"You seem a little trouble, David, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about some stuff. It's this thing you all have against Skeletor." David scratched his head as if he was looking for something to say, as Orko turned his head toward his Earthling friend, attentively. "Sure, we've beaten him and his crew repeatedly since I came along, and probably a lot longer before that," David continued. "But…what if that was all…some sort of prelude to something more to come?"

"I understand your concern," the Prince replied. "We all feel that way. But we always do whatever we can to keep this land safe. Sure, Snake Mountain may try and try again to overtake us, but we always do our best to make sure they don't."

"And besides," Orko chimed in. "We even have my magic to protect us." At that, Adam and David laughed. "It was just a thought," Orko embarassingly added.

"I just got back from Grayskull a few minutes ago," David continued. Duncan and some other of the palace mechanics were there making some improvements on the Talon Fighter. I gotta say, that it's pretty decked out now."

"What kind of improvements?"

Well, now it's accustomed for space travel. It's got a life support system and an airtight hull. Some extra cannons and stuff too. I been asking Duncan if I could take it out on a test flight so I can blow some stuff up…" at this he chuckles, "…and he's been saying that maybe we need to keep it under wraps until it's needed. But when it IS needed, it looks like the things gonna be mine for a little while." David checks his watch. "Well, I'm gonna go back over to the Palace and see what else is up. Ready, Magic Man? (referring to Orko)"

"As always," Orko replied, seemingly smiling behind the cloth covering his face.

"Adam, you woke me up," Cringer finally complained, tiredly. "What was that all about?"

"This young man surprises me, Cringer," Adam answered, deep in thought. "He is so dedicated. It was almost as though he was BORN to fight. I think, from all we have seen in the past three months, coming to Eternia was the best thing to ever happen to him. No wonder he decided he wanted to stay."

"Oh, what a nice thing to say," the tiger sarcastically remarked. "Now, let me go back to sleep."

_**SNAKE MOUNTAIN**_

Skeletor, the ruler of the infamous and feared Snake Mountain, was not all too pleased with himself OR his henchmen. His attempts to overtake the planet Eternia have failed. His attempts to assassinate King Randor, its ruler and Prince Adam's father, have gone awry. His most recent attempts to invade and take control of Earth, David Kincaid's homeworld, have gone terribly wrong. The once-undisputed Lord of Destruction had grown tired of his troops, as well as his close associates. They, in his own opinion, were the main reason why he was never successful in any of his elaborate plans. However, that was not entirely true. His plans themselves had their own flaws. These were things were those he missed, not to mention that there was only one thing that stood in his way. That one thing was He-Man, and now their ongoing struggle had now annoyed this wizard more than ever.

There he sit on his throne in Snake Mountain, a domain that was almost as feared the universe over as Castle Grayskull. His black robe wrapped around him, showing only his white, hideous skull, he kept at his side the ram-skull headed Havoc Staff, which he himself create many years ago. Across from him, lying on the floor and slumped up against the cold stone wall, was one of the troops, wearing all black. There was a wide, gaping, smoldering hole in his chest. Skeletor's patience was quickly leaving him, and it looks like the hapless soldier who lie before him, had disappointed him for the very last time. The soldier had come into the throne room to inform his master that more than a hundred others were lost in a battle at Grayskull. Without a word, Skeletor had raised his staff to point at the informant, as he got down on his knees to beg for mercy. "I live only to serve you," were his last words. They would soon be forgotten by the Lord of Destruction. "And you will die serving me," were the master's words before wasting the poor soul. He cared not for the lives of those who served him. All that mattered to him was whether or not he was successful in his quest to become king of Eternia.

Yes, there he sit, waiting and planning, planning and waiting, for the right moment, the right time, the right plan to put him on the Eternian throne, to strike upon those who have mocked him for so many years. And then, a golden light filled the room, and Snake Mountain's ruler looked up, wondering who dared try to invade his home. As usual, this was a space portal, that both sides of the fight had used for quicker travel, but it was just a matter of who it was to step through. What finally did step through was disgusted him and made him turn his stomach to know who the intruder was, someone he had hoped never to see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded. He stood up and screamed, "You DARE invade my domain?! HERE?! NOW?!"

The myserious figure raised his right arm and a cannon blast from what seemed as though it came from the arm itself, struck Skeletor in the chest and rocked him back onto his throne.

"You will finally shut that bony mouth of yours!" the intruder replied. I am here to change that, 'old friend.' With our combined power, our combined forces, anger, rage, evil, we could take this worthless planet as our own, and WE will rule supreme. You KNOW you cannot do it on your own, so why not save yourself some even more hurt and allow me to help." Skeletor was taking this all in, holding his chest, which allowed the pain from the cannon blast to coarse his entire body. Skeletor looked at his long, lost enemy, previously horrified at the fact that he was here, but now ready to join forces so he could finally get what he believed was his destiny. A grin spread across his skinless face, as he stood to his feet, and for the first time in many years, he shook the hand of the intruder.

_**CASTLE GRAYSKULL, some time later**_

The Sorceress of Grayskull was proud of her warriors. For so long have the deemed Masters of the Universe fought for freedom, tranquility, and peace among the natives of Eternia. Here she stay, a permanent resident within the great walls of Grayskull. Her hatred for the foes from Snake Mountain were parallel to the love she had for those who had for so long helped her in the battles against the enemy. The heroes' ranks, three months ago, had grown stronger by one since David came. She sat back and at this, she was pleased.

Suddenly she felt a presence, just as she had felt so many times, maybe even too many. Though this time it was different. Yes, Skeletor was trying to make a telepathic link with the Sorceress, but this time, it was not just the Lord of Destruction. He was not alone. There was another, more powerful than Skeletor himself. Could he actually have found someone in his quest to overtake Eternia? Will he use his now-accomplice to end the rule of the current Eternian Royal Family? And then, with those ideas pondering heavily, communication between minds had been established.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sorceress demanded.

"Ahh, finally I have your attention," the voice in her head was Skeletor's. "It's quite simple this time, my dear. Finally, at long last, I will have my revenge. If I cannot rule this worthless lump of rock, then I…we…will destroy it!"

Sorceress had finally put her finger on as to who this accomplice was. Realizing what was happening, she asked, "You dare join forces with someone who has been one of your worst enemies for countless years?"

"But I have learned a great many things from my 'enemy.' And now it seems that he has come back around to aid me in doing what I have wanted to do for so very long, and that is to make you all pay for mocking me. No fancy plans, not just my henchmen this time, my dear Sorceress. No…this time we are now in a great war, and everything you have ever known and loved will be laid to waste. Official war has been declared, and there is NOTHING you will do to stop it!!"

With that, the Sorceress attempted to send a telepathic message to her heroes, her warriors, and now, it seems, that they have now become the would-be saviors to all that has ever been held dear. It was only more difficult this time to inform her friends, for Skeletor had not yet released the link he had with her. Her message will be heard by few, and for a very short instant. She'd be lucky if anyone would come at all. And after straining, she slumped back in her throne and fell unconscious. She would reawaken with time, but for the moment she was out of commission.

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor finally broke the mental link with the Sorceress. He turned to his accomplice and said, "It is done. Now, we use the holosphere to send a message to the rest of those heroes.

"No," was the reply. The more that know, the less chance we have of emerging victorious."

"Let them try. Your troops and best warriors together with mine will be possible to fight against. This world is ours!"

_**BACK AT THE PALACE**_

"Such a nice day, really," Teela said as she stood on one of the second floor balconies of the Royal Palace. Prince Adam and David were there with her taking in the view of the beautiful city of Eternos, Eternia's capital. Orko came floating in moments later to see his friends observing the view.

"You know, Teela," David began, "I've been here for more than three months and I still haven't gotten over how great this place is. I mean, LOOK at this! New York City never looked like this before, it's great."

"It's been three months already?" Teela wondered in amazement. Time just seemed to fly here.

"What are you talking about? Of course it-uh…" David tried to reply when all of a sudden, they both heard Adam let out a stifled grunt. He was holding his head, as though someone was trying to get into his mind. Teela turned around and saw her fiance in a little bit of a daze, as she reached out to keep him balanced. Adam was a little disoriented for the moment and after a second, as quickly he lost his balance, he got it right back. He looked at his friends with a look of realization of what this was all about. Teela asked, "Adam…what is it?"

"It was…the Sorceress…I got a little bit of a glimpse of her…but not long enough to really know why she came to me…something about trouble…something about a war, I think she said."

"PEOPLE OF ETERNIA!" Just at that moment, those words boomed over the horizon. The voice of someone they had done battle with for several years, was addressing his enemies. The sky that was once blue and beautiful was now dark and gloomy, as it always was when there was a holosphere projection. Teela, Adam, and David looked up towards the clouds to see where the voice came from, and in those clouds was an image of their greatest foe. It was, indeed, Skeletor. "At long last…I will finally have my revenge against your great heroes and champions of Grayskull! And now I have a little bit of help that will most definitely ensure victory to us, and the end of the rule of your feeble King Randor!"

"Us?" Adam repeated to himself. "What's he talking about…?"

"Niiiiice picture," David mockingly thought to himself, as he looked up into the sky and saw the image of Skeletor, and now someone else in the shadows, someone he now for the moment does not know.

"Oh, great, what now? Does he EVER give up?" Teela wondered to herself.

"Wait a second," David demanded out loud. "What do you mean by 'us?' We've only been taking YOU to the cleaners for as far as I know."

Skeletor looked down upon the Earthling from the holosphere, disgusted. "Young fool, you were not here to face the almighty Evil Horde." At this Adam thought for a second, "The Horde? You don't mean…" then it finally hit him, as he looked up at his arch enemy. For the first time in years, fear had entered his body. "You're setting yourself up with Hordak? You are willing to go such depths to take over Eternia that you will join up with your worst enemy?"

"Ahh, Prince Adam. How little you know. By now you would know that I would go to any depths to take what is rightfully mine. Now that Hordak and I are once again a unit, your precious kingdom is now doomed. We are no longer just interested in taking your kingdom, but now, we are declaring an official war upon it. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Your pathetic soldiers and warriors against Snake Mountain and the Horde? I don't think so. We outnumber and outclass you. Prepare to finally meet your end, Eternians." With that, the holosphere image vanished, and the sky was once again clear, and not dark as it once was.

"War…" Adam said out loud. He now looked afraid and filled with rage, for this time maybe Eternia really WAS in jeopardy. He was going to need all the help he could possibly get in rallying troops and allies. Every troop, every soldier, the Royal Guard in its entirety, will be needed for what is sure to come. He knew that the Horde could strike at any time now, and the fate of the entire planet will now be decided. "NOW he wants an all-out war."

"I'll do what I can to get my Guards together," Teela assured, as she then left to do so.

"I'll see which of my magic tricks we can use against the Horde," Orko then floated away as well. Back turned to David he began to speak. "Well, I guess we know what's needed right now." He then looked around to see if anyone was looking, and when he saw that no one was, he drew his Sword of Power and held it over his head as he cried: "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!" A flash of blinding light, crashes of thunder later, and there stood He-Man, the great fabled warrior. He resheathed his sword and then said, "I hope you're ready for this, David." There was no reply. "Uh…David?" Still no answer. He turned around, and saw that no one was left on the balcony with him.

David was gone.

_**GARAGE, ROYAL PALACE**_

David found his way to the garage of the Royal palace. Many of the vehicles and transports that Teela's adopted father, Duncan, known as Man-at-Arms, were stored there. Transports such as the Wind Raider, the Battle Ram, which the pilot section of the land vehicle was removable from the base and doubled as a Sky Sled; and the Attack Trak were built and refitted by Duncan. He looked around the entire garage to find a means of transportation fast enougg to get him to Grayskull in no time. After thinking, he figured that the best way to get there was by air, since air travel was the fastest way. So he opted for the Wind Raider, a green painted, eagle-shaped assault jet that had a yellow head that he hadn't recognized, on the hood.

"Damn," he thought to himself, "is that the biggest hood ornament you've ever seen or WHAT?!"

He climbed into the Wind Raider and powered up all its systems, and once he heard the engine healthily starting up, he was overjoyed. "Ha ha ha ha…YES!!" he exclaimed.

Hello?" a familiar voice came from the doorway that led to the rest of the palace. David looked towards that way, and there he saw, in his yellow battle armor, was Duncan. "David?" he wondered. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Grayskull," David yelled over the engine as the Wind Raider took flight. "the Sorceress may be able to help me get some reinforcements for this war we're goin into."

"Well, who do you have in mind?"

"There's someone you all haven't seen in a pretty long time, and I'm gonna bring 'em back. I just wish it was under better circumstances. Do me a favor. I wanna surprise Adam with who I'm bringing. Just please trust my judgement. We're gonna have ourselves a family reunion, if you know what I mean."

"Okay," Duncan agreed. "Good journey."

"Good journey."

And with that, David, manning his Wind Raider, took flight into the horizon. A short minute later, He-Man and Teela made their way into the garage. They came up aside Duncan and looked up at the now-almost invisible Wind Raider as it flew away.

"Where's he going, old friend?" He-Man wondered. "Did he tell you?"

"Grayskull," was the answer. "All he said was he was going for help and for you to trust his judgement. He said something about a family reunion." At this, He-Man thought for a second, and smiled. "Duncan, I think I know who's coming."

_**SNAKE MOUNTAIN**_

"Victory is ours!" Hordak bellowed. "We have, for the moment, neutralized the Sorceress, and we will take this wondrous place as our own. Eternia is doomed!" Skeletor took this all in, and now even though there was an uneasy truce between the two, he still felt that there was something missing in this picture. Why would his own teacher, the leader of the Horde, help him in his quest to rule Eternia? Did he finally decide to join forces? No, that would be too unlikely. Did Hordak want Eternia for his own self? Ever since the early days of the Royal Family vs. Snake Mountain, Skeletor's plans were constantly thwarted. He will now have to muster up every member of his army, every henchman, not to mention those of the Horde, to finally take what he thinks belongs to him. Whatever Hordak's motives in this whole war, didn't matter to the Lord of Destruction, as long as he finally got what he wanted.

_**CASTLE GRAYSKULL**_

David parked his Wind Raider close to the jawbridge of Grayskull. He leapt out and took a look at the landscape, and as always, was awed by it. Pulling a black trench coat over himself, he walked directly in front of the sealed entranceway. He looked up and shouted, "SORCERESS! It's me, David. Prince Adam is at the Palace rallying some troops. I need your help, no one knows I'm here. Let me in PLEASE!" And after a few seconds, the jawbridge swung open with a thud, and David casually walked through.

He searched the wondrous Castle, as he had done several times in the last several months, and still didn't entirely know his way around. Usually, a person could live more than a hundred years and STILL not know his way around Grayskull. After several minutes of looking for the throne room, he called out again, "Where are you? I'm still pretty new to this place." And with that, he was automatically transported to the throne room. He saw the Sorceress, sitting there. Her appearance was unmistakable. Her costume, colored in orange, blue, and white feathers, and a falcon's headdress that covered all except her face. David made his way up to the steps and plainly said again, "I need your help."

"I know," the Guardian of Grayskull replied. "But help in what way?"

"We all got your message at the Palace. Adam felt pretty weak afterwards. Why is that?"

"Skeletor was interfering with my link I tried to make with the rest of your friends," she uneasily answered. "That interference was so strong that it weakened me for a moment, and I fell unconscious." She then stood up from her throne. "Now, what do you request of the Powers of Grayskull?"

"I must go to Etheria," he answered. "Adam once told me of that place, and that his sister, Adora…She-Ra, was involved with a Great Rebellion against the Horde. I guess they got run out of Etheria and now they're here. Maybe she will be able to help us, since she's had the most experience with them."

"A wise decision," Sorceress commented, and she raised her right hand to the far right side of the throne room, and what looked like a dimensional door appeared on the wall. The doorway was hued in gold. David saw this, and asked, "Is this the way to Etheria?"

"Yes. This space portal I have created will take you there so that you can complete your task. I believe she will be honored to meet you, and she will be a great asset to us."

"How will I be able to get back once I find her?" he wondered.

"I have established a fixed telepathic link with you. Just contact me mentally, and I will create a door to bring you both back." David walked up to the portal, stopped just as he was going in and said, gratefully, "Thank you. I'll return soon."

The portal disappeared and Sorceress was sitting once more. She looked where the portal used to be and said to herself, "Good journey, my friend."

_**A COUNTRY SIDE IN ETHERIA**_

Princess Adora, Adam's twin sister separated at birth, was sitting against a tree in the Whispering Woods writing a letter to her friends and family from Eternia. Apparently, things for Adora have not been doing very well. Her realtionships with the pirate Sea Hawk and Eternian hero Fisto had ended in disaster. Sea Hawk had shunned her when he found out about Adora's past as Horde Force Captain, while Fisto felt he was needed back on Eternia. Both of these filled her heart with a degree of sadness, however there was something she knew surpassed all that, and that was the fact that finally the Great Rebellion ran the Horde out of Etheria. This made her proud, and now her adopted planet was in the midst of worldwide peace.

All of this she was putting in her letter to Eternia. She was about ready to sign and seal the letter when she heard someone come up from behind her. "Uh…excuse me?" It was a young, weak-sounding male voice. Adora turned around and she saw a young man, whom she had never seen before. He looked somewhat dirty, very tired, and obviously been traveling for some time now. He was dressed in a black trench coat and looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Can I help you with something…sir, are you all right?" she asked, and just as she did, the young man collapsed, and all that held him up was that same tree.

David woke up and he was lying on his back. He felt groggy and he had not slept since the Sorceress transported him here from Grayskull, which has been about a day and a half ago. He first opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, although blurry at first, was the face of what he thought was an absolutely beautiful blond young woman. He heard faintly, "Are you okay? You fell unconscious about an hour ago." David shook his head frantically to clear his eyes and there she was. But WHO was it? And where was he? He sat up and politely took an apple the woman had offered him from the tree. The woman asked, "I have never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"Well," David eeked out before coughing to clear his throat, "actually, I've been searching for a almost two days straight, no sleep, and I don't think I'll be staying for very much longer. You see, I'm looking for someone."

"And who would this someone be?"

"A great warrior who is from here. You see, I'm coming here from Eternia, and I'm trying to find a warrior who is related to the Royal Family. My name's David Kincaid, I'm originally from Earth and now I fight alongside the Eternian High Command."

"The Royal Family?" the woman repeated. "What is wrong concerning the family?"

"Obviously you have heard of the Evil Horde."

"You're saying the Horde is in Eternia now?"

"Damn right. And Skeletor's warriors are part of the group as well. Now, I'm looking for someone named Princess Adora to help out against these guys. We're at war now."

Adora experienced a rage and anxiety she had not experienned in months. The Evil Horde was the most feared faction in the entire universe. Once before, back when she and her twin brother had been infants, the Horde made a bid to rule Eternia. With the help of the Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, and the rest of the Eternian Guard, that plan was thwarted. That was why they fled to and enslaved Etheria. Over the years, the Horde's strength had only grown, and to make matters worse, Skeletor's Evil Warriors were now in on the proverbial party as well. But the hatred and rivalry between the two would-be dictators had for many years dwarfed that of Skeletor's hatred for He-Man. The Horde and the Evil Warriors? Impossible.

"I thought Skeletor and Hordak hated each other."

"I thought so too, but I guess not that bad. So, can you take me to this Adora? Do you know her?"

"Of course I do. I AM Adora."

"Really? Hmm…and it only took me a day and a half…Anyway, in that case I also know that you are She-Ra."

Adora was somewhat taken aback at this, for David knew her secret. "Yes, but how could you know?"

"Cuz your brother is He-Man. Guess it kinda runs in the family." He managed to crack a smile, and then asked, "So will you be able to help us? We could REALY need it right about now, since you've dealt with the Horde before."

"Of course I will, but how did you get mixed up in all this?"

With that, David told her of that battle that spilled onto his home planet Earth, in New York City, just seconds before his self-pending demise. He told her how in only eight short months, he was almost completely adapted to their way of life. All of this Adora had taken in from this new ally, and in all the while she was starting ot feel something, something she had not felt since Sea Hawk, or even Fisto. What was it, she wondered. Was she feeling a bit of attraction to this young man? But that was not the important thing at the moment. What WAS important was going back to Eternia and fight against her oldest enemy. David then contacted the Sorceress through the telepathic link and within minutes, another space portal appeared.

"Excuse me for a moment," Adora said, "is there anyone else around?"

"No. Why?"

"In that case…" Adora reached behind her to unsheath the Sword of Protection, given to her by her brother several years ago. The sword looked similar to Adam's Power Sword, all except that there was a jewel embedded in hers. She held it high over her head and shouted, "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!" A similar array of thunder and lightning bathed Adora for several moments, and when it was all over, there stood someone else. David thought this other person was just as stunningly beautiful as Adora. He raised an eyebrow, smirked and said, "She-Ra, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," She-Ra replied, as she sheathed her sword once more. "Now, let's go save Eternia." And they stepped through the portal together.

_**CASTLE GRAYSKULL**_

As the Sorceress waited patiently for the space portal to reappear, the all-out war between good and evil had since begun. The Eternians were holding their own against the Horde and Snake Mountain, but things were a standstill. Every Royal Palace guard was in the fray, as well as the heroes: Man-at-Arms, his daughter Teela, who was Captain of the Guard, even Orko made his presence known, using his rarely-working magic to give the robotic Horde Troopers a hard time. However, he was more of an annoyance than a threat. He-Man was fighting toe-to-toe with Skeletor, his arch-rival. Hordak watched on as his Troopers and his best henchmen, Mantenna, Leech, and Modulok, did battle with other heroes such as Ram ManStratos, and Sy-Klone, respectively. Eternos was starting to look like a mess.

The space portal finally showed up before the Sorceress's eyes, as two familiar figures made their way through. David and She-Ra were strolling through the portal, laughing and carrying on in a very active conversation, though neither dared forget their task at hand. David looked up on the throne and saw the Sorceress smiling, thankful for the both of them returning uninjured. "How's it look out there?" asked the Princess of Power.

"Not good," she solemnly replied, "and getting worse by the minute. If there is any time that He-Man does need help, that time is now."

"Understood," added the Princess of Power. David turned to his new ally and said, "There's a Wind Raider I took from the Palace to come here, parked outside. We can use that to our advantage."

"Not JUST the Wind Raider, young friend," Sorceress interrupted. "Puzzled, David wondered, "Not just the Wind Raider? What do you m-wait a second, what are you saying? I finally got the Talon Fighter?" Sorceress just nodded her head. A wild, insanely happy-looking smile crossed his face. He turned to She-Ra again and said, "Uh…use the Wind Raider to get back to Eternos. I'll get the Talon Fighter ready and I'll follow. PLEASE be careful."

"I will," she answered, and with that, the two warriors locked eyes in a daze. It took a few more seconds, but she finally did make her way outside Grayskull to the Wind Raider. David looked down upon the stone floor in bafflement, looked back up at the Sorceress, still puzzled, and asked, "Uh…exactly what the hell just happened a second ago?"

"It seems that you are falling for the Princess, and she the same," she happily replied.

"Wow…uh, damn. Been a while, I guess," he then shook his head frantically, as if to snap out of it for a moment, and asked, "OK how do I get to the Talon Fighter?" She showed him the way, and David ran up the stone steps that led to Point Dread, the highest reaching pillar atop Grayskull, where the Fighter was stored. The Sorceress, could hear her friend from halfway up the steps as he shouted playfully, "YEAAHHH!"

_**ETERNOS**_

The battle was escalating now. Skeletor had temporarily fled from his battle with He-Man, and Eternia's champion had made his way to his friends, Man-at-Arms and Teela. Stratos was in mid-flight when a shot from Beast Man's Roton brought him fluttering back to the ground, and he laid unconscious for a short time. Orko was quickly running out of tricks with a pair of Horde Troopers, yet all he really came up with was a giant sock covering one Trooper's head, while the other's foot was caught in a bear trap, digging into the metal hull of the robot's leg. He-Man looked over the sky, searching for a sign that David came back with some reinforcements. "Where the hell IS he?" he impatiently asked. "He should BE here by now!"

"Wait a second. LOOK!" Orko had also made his way back to his friends and he pointed to the sky to see the Wind Raider that David used to get to Grayskull…manned by He-Man's sister. "He-Man, she's here!"

"Yes, but where's David?"

The Wind Raider landed close by her comrades as She-Ra climbed out of the cockpit and ran to join her brother.

"It's good to see you all again," she said as she hugged her brother. "I just wish it wasn't during…this. Your friend David is on his way. He's getting the Talon fighter ready to join us."

"Well, what do you know," He-Man smugly said. "He finally got it."

_**POINT DREAD, ATOP GRAYSKULL**_

"Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed…heh heh…I ALWAYS wanted to say that, "David was babbling to himself as he was getting his "baby" ready for takeoff. He took a look around the inside of the Talon Fighter to check and recheck where all the controls were, and while doing so he was continuing his babbling. "All right…yeah…we all set here…gonna whip some ass…yeah…gonna blow some sht u, yeah…kick Skeletor and Whore-Dak's ases with this…ahem…ALMIGHTY WEAPON OF DESTRUCTIOOOOOOOOOOOON!!" The cockpit hatch was now closed, and David was strapped in. Now he was more ready for this battle than he has ever been for any battle. He was now ready to start up the systems when he finished his ranting, "And now…ladies and gentlemen of Eternia…LET'S GET READY TO KICK SOME AAAAAAAAAASS!!" And with that, he flipped the startup switch. When he heard the engine perfectly turning, and all shipboard systems humming, he knew that all systems were seamlessly ready, becoming wide-eyed and playfully screamed, "It's alive! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIVE! HAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" And the Talon Fighter took to the air, and the agenda was clear: To save what was now known to him as home.

She-Ra was now asserting herself into the battle, as Hordak was finally active. Hordak was using a razor-sharp shield as she defended herself with the Sword of Protection. It was a fast, wild, and furious tussle between the two.

"You actually think you can save this worthless kingdom?" he exclaimed as he used the shield to strike his enemy. "You have learned nothing from our battles."

"And you think you can take it from us?" was the reply, as she used her sword to deflect the blow. They were now fighting like they never had before, both putting all their hearts and strengths to each and every offensive and defensive maneuver. All around them the battle raged on:

He-Man was manning the Basasaurous, which represented a large, red, mechanical rhino on wheels, and equipped with a wrecking ball. He was up against Skeletor's Land Shark, and both were trading and dodging blows with laser cannons, a wrecking ball, and a set of Land Shark's teeth.

Stratos was back in the mix of things, as he scooped up Mantenna high into the air and dropped him atop the in-flight Horde vehicle, the Fright Fighter, controlled by Tri-Klops. Mantenna landed on the windshield and the Fighter spun out of control, crashing right in front of a group of Horde Troops.

Leech had caught Teela with his suction cup-shaped hands, which he used to drain the life force right out of her. Leech had the ability to absorb the energy of any organism he touched. Teela was fading fast when all of a sudden a gun blast painfully shot Leech's back. He turned around and saw Man-at-Arms with a hand pistol. He turned and ran, and he knew what he was doing. Without thinking, Leech gave chase, only to be caught in a trap: At least three dozen Royal Guards, armed with rifles aimed at Leech and ready to fire. Leech proceeded to run for cover as the guards opened fire.

He-Man used the ball on his Bashasaurous to pummel the hood of Skeletor's Land Shark, who was then out of commission for the time being. And then, the champion of Eternia heard a welcome voice on the Bashasaurous's communication system: "Are we having fun yet?" was the giddy 'hello.'

"David?"

"All youi have to do is look up!" He-Man did exactly that and saw the Talon Fighter flying overhead, blasting at a nearby army of Horde Troopers and Snake Mountain soldiers. And inside the Talon Fighter, David was wildly laughing and enjoying every minute of knowing he was blowing stuff up.

_**HOURS LATER**_

This battle being won by the Eternian heroes, the Horde and Skeletor were run out of Eternos, for the time being. Everyone knew they would soon return. The Horde was now stronger than it ever has been, so everybody knew they would have to fight just a lot harder to keep the enemy out. This was war, and war is not pretty, not even in Eternia. Casualties among the heroes were very light, all things considered.

Stratos had his left arm in a sling; it would be at least a few weeks before he would return to his home in Avion, the city in the clouds. He also had a slight limp in his right knee. Both injuries were suffered when he was shot down.

Nothing was really physically wrong with Orko. He just felt kind of silly using what he felt were petty magic tricks against some extremely dangerous Horde Troops.

Teela was laid up. She had suffered some severe damage when fighting against Leech. She felt weak from her tussle and it would take a while before she would once again regain 100 health. But she would live, though.

One last "major" casualty: David Bennet's Talon Fighter. It was shot down by Beast Man's Roton. Needless to say David was pretty upset. Before the Fighter went ot the ground, he leapt from inside the cockpit and onto Beast Man. He wrestled Beast Man out of the Roton and used it against him, as he now used the evil assault craft until the battle's end.

ON A SIDE NOTE: Before meeting back with his allies at the Royal Palace, he could be seen in the Roton, now landed on the ground, whimpering to himself with his head down, "My baby…my precious baby…"

While the Eternians celebrated their job well done, shouts of "VICTORY!" cam from what seemed to be the entire city. The city of Eternos was rejoicing like never before. Every hero that participated in the battle were joined together. All but one. David was the last one to show up, and he certainly looked worse for wear. No, he didn't suffer any injuries during battle, but he was exhausted from the lack of sleep he had been getting. He was walking in an extremely lazy limp as he finally joined his friends in the celebration. When he showed up, Prince Adam, Man-at-Arms, and Adora ran and embraced him and reminded him happily that they had won this day. David cracked a weak smile, mumbled weakly, "They killed my baby…" trying not to burst into laughter at the absurdity of it all.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

In the past few weeks since the first battle of what was now being known as the Great Eternian War, all was peaceful. No attacks from either enemy, Hordak or Skeletor, and neither had made another attempt to strike. At least for now. Could it be that they have finally given up in their quest? Or are they just biding their time to strike once more? No one knew, and for the moment, no one cared. For the moment the residents of Eternos needed and deserved the breathing room they were given. All was well, and the day was going by as if it was any other. Prince Adam was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book his mother had once given him. Teela was now at 100 health, and, as always, she was training, training, and even more training for the next time the Horde decided to come along to attack. Orko, as he had done for many years, was entertaining the king and Queen with some magic tricks. After all, he is the court jester. Cringer: In short, the giant green tiger was asleep. Dead asleep. Man-at-Arms was at Grayskull, with about a dozen other mechanics and men-at-arms, building and refitting a new Talon Fighter. This new fighter was now being designed to withstand a stronger level of attack, equipped with a stronger hull, more attack stations, and a life support system to make it fit for space travel. This Talon Fighter would be stronger and better than the previous one. Stratos, with his nagging injuries, made his return to Avion. Sy-Klone had parted ways with the Eternians a few days earlier to return to his people as well. Sharra was usually found somewhere in the city thrilling passers-by with one of her stunning melodies.

David and Adora were taking a walk in another part of the huge courtyard, talking some more and trading more stories of their respective adventures and battles. Adora told tales of how she was, long ago, stolen from her family as a baby by the Horde, brainwashed and trained to become their Force Captain. She thought how ironic it was that she was Force Captain several years ago, and now she's the strongest opposing force against them. David was still talking about how disappointed he was now that his Talon Fighter was gone. Also he told some stories of his life on Earth and his new life in Eternia.

"So," David later said, "you gonna be staying for a little while?"

"I suppose I will," Adora answered with a smile. "Now that we're not saving the world, for the time being, I can finally visit my friends and family here."

"That's good to hear. I just kinda wish you…uh…er…" David knew exactly what he wanted to say, yet he was imitated by Adora. By now everyone knew why, too. Even the Sorceress saw it two weeks ago. He was in love with Adam's sister.

Adora looked somewhat puzzled, and wondered, "You wish that I what, David?"

"I…just wish you would be here for a pretty good while, that's all," he finally managed.

"What are you saying?" she asked, before finally realizing what he was trying to say. "Are you saying that you…"

"I guess I am," he replied, uneasily. "This is kinda hard for me to say, but I think I'm starting to…let's just say that you're really starting to grow on me, that's all." With that he let loose a big sigh of relief.

At that, the two stopped in their stroll. Adora looked surprised, but greatly happy at the same time. The heartache she had felt with Sea Hawk, and later Fisto, was over. Adora held David close to her and said, "You've been nothing but good to me since I came back to Eternia. You're a great friend and ally to my family and I will always be grateful for that. She reached up to his face and said softly, "I'll stay for as long as you welcome me to." They finally embraced, and kiss. All this while David was thinking, "_Hee Hee. This is getting better by the day!"_


End file.
